The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, botanically known as Anemone hupehensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘IFANFB’.
The new Anemone plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vigorous Anemone plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Anemone plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 2012 in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Anemone hupehensis identified as code number 148-10-K001-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anemone hupehensis identified as code number 148-10-K006-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anemone plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in October, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since the spring of 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.